1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance apparatus for use by a user in performing an exercise, dance the like to the rhythm of music, and relates to a computer-readable storage medium in which a program for executing a method for controlling the performance apparatus is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
A performance apparatus used by a user for performing an exercise, dance or the like to the rhythm of music is conventionally known.
For example, such a performance apparatus is configured to generate a time-dependent target pulse rate pattern for a time period from start to end of a user's exercise based on the intensity of exercise or other conditions which are input to the apparatus, detect the pulse rate of the user performing the exercise in time with the reproduction of selected music data, calculate a correction value for correcting the tempo of music data based on the user's exercise tempo and a difference between the target and detected pulse rates, and correct the tempo of music data with the correction value (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-299980).
This conventional performance apparatus discloses a technical concept of reproducing selected music data in a corrected tempo, but does not disclose nor suggest a technical concept of making a shift from reproduction of music data to reproduction of different music data.
When, for example, music data whose reproduction time is several minutes is reproduced during the user's exercise of several ten minutes, the same music data is repeatedly reproduced about ten times during the exercise, making the user to get tired of the music. It is therefore preferable that a plurality of music pieces should sequentially be reproduced during the exercise. This also applies to a case where music data is reproduced in a corrected tempo as in the above described performance apparatus. If the reproduction of music data being reproduced can be changed over to the reproduction of different music data stored in the performance apparatus, the user is encouraged to make efforts to perform the exercise for a long time with a fresh mind.
Upon changeover of music pieces during the exercise, music pieces must be reproduced without any discontinuity so as not to hinder the exercise. To this end, a cross-fade technique is frequently used to connect a preceding music piece to a subsequent music piece without discontinuity. However, when music pieces are crossfade-connected, a deviation is often produced between the beat of the preceding music piece and the beat of the subsequent music piece, which disturbs the rhythm of exercise or dance.